Angel el conejo
by XARREN1994
Summary: Esta historía muestra los episodios de el conejo llamado Angel la mascota de fluttershy.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : El caso de la medicina perdida**

Mi nombre es Angel o almenos ese es el nombre que me puso mi amiga fluttershy, yo mismo me pondria un nombre pero no puedo hablar, no fui vendesido como mi amiga y todos los de su especie para tener la habilidad de hablar cambiando los sonidos para poder entenderse mutuamente, en cambio yo y los demas... merefiero a los otros animales! nos creamos un lenguaje de señas y sonidos el cual yo medificulte anteriormente por vivir gran parte de mi vida siendo el guardian de la casa.

Fluttershy cada mañana sale enfrente de su casa para alimentar a los demas animales o saludarles , lamentablemente yo tengo que ayudarle en la organización. Cuando todo termina yo espero un banquete digno de mi esfuerso pero termina dandome una zanahoria. No es que sean malas sino que me esperaba mas por mi esfuerso, debes encuando prefiero comer otra cosa en ves de solo zanahorias.

Mesente en el sofa para descansar mientras comia tranquilo, fluttershy se miraba algo preocupada y estaba asiendo un desastre buscando algo.

**-Ho no no no!**- Desia fluttershy mientras continuaba buscando.

Se encontraba aventando cosas por doquier un sarten casi me dava lo mas raro es ¿por que tiene un sarten?

No soporte mas verla asique desidi quitarle ese pensamiento y tome una de mis fotos de la comida que mas megusta .

Fui detras de ella y ledi 3 golpes con mi pata a su casco.

-**Ho angel... comida lo siento pequeño pero en este momento estoy ocupada**- Dijo fluttershy continuando en su busqueda.

Sinseramente me hace enojar cuando no resivo lo que quiero y le hiva a enseñar mi furia pero sede tuvo y empezo a llorar.

-**N..no puedo ayarlo**- Dijo llorando fluttershy tapandose los ojos, mepuse delante de ella y empese a destaparla cuando la vi pude ver una mirada que me puso muy triste, esa mirada cuando fluttershy llora nunca la puedo evitar y la intento de ayudar.

-**Se que debo tener la medicina para applejack en algun lado**- Dijo continuando con su busqueda, ella seguia llorando, asta que la unicornio morada entra por la puerta y ve a fluttershy buscando la medicina descontrolada mente.

-**Fluttershy no llores, ya no hay tiempo tenemos que ir al hospital para ver como esta applejack!**- Dijo la unicornio mientras fluttershy la seguia lentamente y se ivan.

Que dando total mente solo veia en el suelo el desastre que dejo fluttershy despues de intentar de buscar esa medicina para la poni anaranjada, pero estube pensando que si enverdad esa medicina era tan nesesaria para su amiga que asta a llorado por ella... la buscare en este momento!

Desidi rapido levantar todo el desastre de fluttershy, despues desidi verificar cada rincon de la casa, busque en el baño debajo de la cama de fluttershy luego busque entre su ropa que no tenia mucha lo cual me falisita buscar en ese lugar, pero al fin no encontre nada. Pero aun asi continue buscando debajo de la lampara, de los cajones, de la comida para animales y en las medicinas obviamente pero pense un poco y creo que fluttershy ya devio aver revisado por aqui no creo que sea tonta.

Empese a bajar por las escaleras viendo como comensaba a llover, cada ves meponia un poco mas molesto asta que pude ver a una ardilla con un pequeño frasco, me preguntaba si era ese frasco asi que le pregunte.

**-Oye ardilla, podrias darme ese frasco**- dije asercandome a ella.

-**No, quiero saber que hay dentro de aqui sospecho de que son esas piedras de sabores**- Dijo la ardilla mordiendo la tapa.

-**No seas tonta, se le yaman medicinas y es algo que puede curar de alguna enfermedad a un servivo**- Dije intentando de que mediera el frasco.

-**No soy tonta deseguro me quieres engañar para que tede esta cosa y tequedes con las piedras de sabores**- Dijo la ardilla escondiendo de tras suyo el frasco.

-**Damelo lo nesesito! la pegazo amarilla lo nesesita**- Dije intentando que razonara, por un momento me hiva a dar el frasco pero sedetuvo.

-**No! ella no se veia enferma**- Dijo la ardilla escondiendo nueva mente el frasco.

-**No quiero que esto termine mal asique damelo de inmediato!**- Dije tomando una pelota a lado mio como de la mitad de mi tamaño.

**-Tendras que atraparme!**- Dijo la ardilla la cual se subia en el sofa luego iba a saltar hacia la ventana pero yo arroje la pelota rebotando en la pared y dandole a la ardilla, cayendo ella por la ventana y el frasco en el suelo.

Fui directo hacia el frasco y lo tome abriendo la puerta de la entrada y saliendo hacia donde se suponia que era esa villa de ponis.

La lluvia era fuerte pero yo continuaba dando pequeños saltos para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el lugar donde estuviera fluttershy, empese a ver un letrero que desia tienda de flores y muchos otros, pero como yo sabia leer podia saber donde se encontraba ese lugar donde se ayaba fluttershy, que segun el frasco dise -visite su doctor cuanto antes para una dosis mensual-.

Me encontraba cansado asta que pude sentir el llanto de fluttershy en mis orejas y segui el llanto, me hacia sufrir pero se que cuanto antes la ayara pararia esa terrible sensación.

Pude encontrame frente de un lugar que era el que me indicaban mis orejas sobre el llanto de fluttershy, asi que intente mover el espejo que me detenia, era una puerta su pongo, cuando pude entrar fui corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba fluttershy pero un poni seme puso frente mio.

-**Oye pequeño tu no deberias estar aqui**- Dijo queriendome agarar pero le lanse el frasco arriba de el y yo pase por debajo de el asiendo que se confundiera, seguia corriendo mientras sentia que el poni me alcansaba pude ver una sesta de ropa en la cual memeti y el poni pazo sin verme.

**-No! applejack resiste**- Es cuche el ruido proviniendo de un cuarto el cual lo abri un poco y lanse el frasco hacia donde se encontraba fluttershy llorando, mequede un momento viendo la ecena.

-**La medicina! ho grasias celestia!**- Dijo fluttershy dandole la medicina a ese tal doctor el cual la convirtio en vacuna haciendo que la poni anaranjada volviera de golpe a su estado normal.

Las seis se empezaron a abrazar, en ese momento medije** -mi trabajo a terminado-,** serre la puerta y fui caminando hacia la salida, pero escuche un ruido luego senti que me apretaban.

-**Te tengo!**- Dijo el poni que hace un momento havia logrado escapar de el.

Mordi su casco con mis dientes y derepente me solto y pude lograr salir de ese lugar.

Cuando sali fuera pude ver que la lluvia havia sido apartada y di una pequeña sonrisa para despues caminar a casa.

Entre por la puerta y desidi acostarme en el sofa.

Entro fluttershy feliz **-Angel no sabras el mi lagro que ocurrio**- Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y medaba una zanahoria.

-**Perdona por no darte tu comida especial angel sera otro dia-** Dijo fluttershy caminando nueva mente hacia la cocina.

Espero que lo que haya dicho sea para mañana, pero no verla triste o llorando sera un alivio para mi a...aaa...chu!.

**-Angel te as enfermado... tranquilo te cuidare asta que estes mejor**- Dijo fluttershy dirijiendose donde se encontraban las medicinas.

**Noooooo! no megustan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El caso de el pastel de chocolate**

Me encontraba abriendo mis ojos lentamente viendo por la ventana que era temprano desidí levantarme y tomar una zanahoria de un cajon de comida, fluttershy seguramente se encontraba dormida pues aun los demas animales no despertaban y yo era el unico que despertaba a estas horas, si no encontraba algo que hacer me volvia a dormir.

Despues de un rato mas, pude ver como salian algunos animales del bosque y adentro de la casa pude escuchar que fluttershy bajaba las escaleras de su habitación y salio por la entrada de su casa.

-**Buenos dias angel**- Dijo tapandose un poco la cara por el sol mientras los pajaros se dedicaban a cantar.

Ella fue a dar los buenos dias a todos los animales que se encontraban serca de su casa incluso a los de su granero. Terminando de saludar ella fue a tomar la comida de los animales de su casa, a mi me encargo que lesdiera su comida a las gallinas lo cual me puse en marcha para darles su comida. Me agradesian por lo que hacia con un -**Grasias angel**-.

Despues de terminar con mi devér fui a la casa de fluttershy esperando mi comida.

-**Aqui tienes angel**- Dijo ella mientras medaba una ensalada de lechuga y tomate la cual yo la tire por que no me gustaba.

Fui al cajon de comida y tome una zanahoria.

-**No angel, las nesesitamos para los demas conejos cuando llegue el invierno**- Dijo ella mientras me quitaba la zanahoria que estaba a punto de morder, asi que volvi a tomar otra.

Si losé soy un poco egoista en cuanto comida pero asi soy yo.

Fluttershy serro con candado el cajon de comida el cual intente abrir con un palo -**Angel come tu ensalada**- Dijo fluttershy mientras me ponia la ensalada serca de mi cama, como no tenia otra opción desidi comér la ensalada -**Buen chico angel**- Dijo fluttershy mientras me acariciaba.

Rato despues fui con fluttershy a una tienda llamada sugar cube, la poni saltarina se encontraba en ese lugar.

-**Fluttershy! que bueno que llegas y veo que has traido a angel**- Dijo ella viendome y saltando

-**S..si que nesesitabas pinkie**-

-**Nesesito que veas tu misma el pastel que hice!**- Dijo la poni rosa saltando hacia la cocina mientras fluttershy la seguia.

Me preguntaba que podria hacer en este lugar, hasta que mi naríz pudo persibir un aroma el cual empese a seguir y di con una meza, serca de ese lugar se encontraba fluttershy y la poni inperactiva.

-**Este pastel es para la habuela de applejack**-

Pude alcansar la meza logrando ver un pastel de chocolate, abriendo mi apetito.

-**No crees que pueda tener mucho azucar para ella... sabes algo sobre su salud pinkie?**-

-**No estes tan preocupada fluttershy, sabes que mejor vayamos con applejack a preguntarle**-

-**Bién, angel que date aqui no tardare mucho- **Estaba apunto de tocar el pastel -**Y no te comas el pastel**- Dijo fluttershy tomando el pastel y poniendolo dentro de un refrigerador.

Las dos salieron por la puerta.

Bueno tengo hambre y no pueden hacerle esto a un pobre conejo hambriento, dije mientras abria el refrigerador con un poco de fuerza, y empesaba a sacar el pastel, tuve suerte de que no se desplomara el pastel en el suelo, estube apunto de bajarme del refrigerador pero la puerta se serro rapidámente y medio un golpe en la cara.

-**auch-** empuje la puerta del refrigerador viendo que el pastel ya no estaba.

Pude ver una puerta serrandose, me dirijí a ella, esta puerta se abrio dandome un golpe en la cara y dejandome adormesido.

Empese a abrir los ojos, levantandome y ver que me encontraba dentro de una celda de plastico y frente mio se encontraba un cocodrilo pequeño.

-**Has sido tu el que me a enserrado aquí, no?**- dije mirandolo a sus ojos

-**Sí****, he sido yo, como teva?**- Dijo el cocodrilo mostrando que no poseia dientes

-**No tienes dientes?**- Dije riendome un poco

El mostro unos afilados dientes, que en menos de 2 segundos se escondieron.

-**Wow**- Dije yo sorprendido

-**Nada es imposible, conejo**- Dijo el hacercandose a la celda improvisada

-**Por que me has encerrado?**- Dije mientras tomaba las orillas de la celda y podia notar que era una basija de plastico

-**Ni intentes salir, no podras con ese peso encima de...**- Di un salto tomando la basija y liberandome mientras podia escuchar que algo se rompia, nos encontrabamos encima de la meza donde se encontraba el pastel antes de que fluttershy lo metiera al refrigerador.

-**Bueno, contestare tu pregunta, me aseguraba de que no tocaras el pastel**-

Lo mas probable es que me haya visto intentando tomarlo, puff el fue el que me enserro en el refrigerador... que conclusiones tan obvias estoy pensando.

-**Que tal si lo compartimos? ellos no sospecharian..**-

-**De mí, pero no de ti, tu mismo escuchaste a fluttershy**-

-**Nos estavas espiando?**-

-**Sí, ese pastel es para la habuela apple**-

-**En serio?-**

-**Me estas intentando desir que no escuchaste lo que dijieron?**-

-**Pues... el pastel me ignotiso jeje**-

-**Algunos animales siguen su instinto, abandonando su ménte**-

Este cocodrilo me empesaba a molestar pero tenia algo de razón en cuanto que no puse atención grasias al pastel de chocolate. De echo no me devoro, eso muestra que este ser es muy inteligente y se a opuesto a su boluntad de especie.

-**Deacuerdo, algunas véses puedo ser egoista pero, si setrata de la habuela apple que no tengo idea de quien sea me retractare de comer este pastel**-

La puerta de la cocina se empeso a abrir, saliendo fluttershy y pinkie

-**Ho... que mal que la habuela apple no pueda comer azucar**- Dijo pinkie algo triste

-**No importa pinkie, que tal si hacemos otro pastel juntas?**- Dijo fluttershy dandose cuenta de que yo y el cocodrilo nos encontrabamos en la meza

-**Angel veo que conociste a Gummy la mascota de pinkie**-

-**Sí! hagamos un pastel nuevo!**- Dijo pinkie brincando por todos lados

-**Que hacemos con el pastel de chocolate?**-

-**mmm que tal si se lo damos a estos dos pequeños**- Dijo pinkie sacando el pastel y nos daba una revanada de pastel a mi y a Gummy

**Tiempo despues...**

Havia terminado de comer mi revanada de pastel.

-**Bueno Gummy grasias por desirme sobre lo de la habuela apple**-

-**Por que?, aun si te hubieras comido el pastel no te abrian echo nada**-

-**No, pero fluttershy desconfiaria de mi... bueno... mas jaja**-

Yo y Gummy nos encontravamos cubiertos de chocolate

-**Ho miren como han que dado los dos, sera mejor que los bañemos**-

Nos cargaron a los dos hasta una tina

-**Rayos tendre que soportar este momento incomodo**- Dije mientras miraba como gummy se sumergia en el agua

-**No esta tan mal Angel**-

-**Bueno**- Fluttershy me metio en la tina

-**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, Esta helada!**- Dije saliendo de la tina y secandome mojando a fluttershy

-**Bueno ya estoy limpio, chao gummy!**- Dije corriendo del baño

-**Hasta pronto angel jaja**- Dijo gummy sumergiendose nueva mente

Fluttershy fue a perseguir a angel mientras angel dejaba huellas de chocolate por el piso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El caso de los espectros del bosque**

Desperté una noche en mi cama a lado de la cama de fluttershy, parecía que estuviera apunto de despertarse por que se movía mucho, me levante lentamente bajando por las escaleras del segundo piso y dándome paso a la despensa, busque alguna zanahoria pero para mi suerte no había ninguna, intente de buscar por abajo del sofá pero era inútil.

Salí por la puerta de la casa de fluttershy, mediriji a un sótano que se encontraba escondido debajo de la casa de fluttershy, se encontraba serrado asique decidí entrar de nuevo a la casa, pero extraña mente esta se encontraba serrada.

Intente de arrojar piedras hacia las ventanas pues estas también se encontraban serradas, no importaba que tan fuerte las lanzaba fluttershy no abria la puerta. Fui directo a la granja para poder tomar una cama, para mi desgracia no encontré ninguna, a partir de unos cuantos minutos mas perdí el sueño pero mi hambre aumentaba considerablemente.

-**Esto esta fastidiándome, como es posible que la puerta se serrara sola**- Dije mientras caminaba hacia el bosque

Pude sentir la presencia de alguna criatura, esperaba que mi sentido de conejo se equivocara, de las ramas salieron murciélagos los cuales se empezaron a juntar poco a poco para formar una silueta parecida a un poni. Decidí correr rápidamente de ese lugar, me golpiaba con pequeñas ramas entre los arbustos mientras corría todo lo que podía, directo a la casa de fluttershy.

El camino hacia la casa de fluttershy parecía aserse mas grande que antes, esa criatura parecía asercarse cada vez mas hacia mi. Pude encontrar un pequeño hueco en un árbol en el cual no dude en entrar en el.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos después de perder a esa criatura, Salí un momento para revisar si había algún rastro de el, después de confirmarlo seguí con mi viaje de regreso hacia la casa de fluttershy, para mi sorpresa una extraña criatura de un tono negro tenia a un oso en el suelo mientras extraía de el oso una clase de humo blanco y lo dejaba en el suelo, para luego meterse en su cuerpo y caminar normal mente. Me había asustado con la esena de esa criatura caótica, me escondí rápida mente en unos arbustos.

Me encontraba total mente asustado de que algo similar me fuese a pasar a mi, el hambre había desaparecido pero mi cordura bajaba lentamente, estaba empezando a ser victima del pánico.

Mi entras me encontraba en el arbusto, decidí reflexionar un poco dándome una pequeña idea en la cabeza, tome algunas ramas y decidí darme paso entre los arbustos, tenia miedo de que escucharan los ruidos que hacia mientras me movía entre los arbustos. Pude ver nuevamente a unos murciélagos esta vez venían a mi dirección a toda velocidad, decidí adentrarme mas entre algunos arbustos, los murciélagos intentaban de atraparme, ellos se salieron de los arbustos, pensé que habían terminado los problemas, hasta que un casco de color gris me tomo, sacándome de entre los arbustos, cuando me saco de los arbustos pude ver que era una pegazo de color gris con melena rojo oscuro, tenia unos colmillos enormes y unas alas de murciélago, unos ojos de color rojo. Abrió su boca para intentar morderme.

-**Noooooooo! Porfavor! No quiero morir!**- Dije gritando

Ella se empeso a reir –**Jajajajajajaja vaya que conejo tan miedoso, etenido victimas cobardes pero tú, las superas a todas, jajaja**- Dijo soltándome en el suelo mientras reia

-**¿Puedes entenderme?**- Dije mirando a aquella pegazo

-**Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo pequeño, es que acaso nunca te habían contado sobre nosotros**-

-**¿Ustedes?, disculpa pero no se que clase de pegazo seas**- Dije mirando sus alas de murciélago

-**Soy una vampira, y como has visto soy muy temible por aquí**- Dijo orgullosa mente

-**Por supuesto, ¿que intentabas hacerme?**- Dije un poco nervioso

-**Alimentarme de tu sangre, pero creo que te perdonare la vida, aunque serias un muy buen alimento para mi, no te ves muy mal sabes**- Dije asercandose a mi

-**Grasias por el cumplido, jeje**- Dije retrocediendo un poco

-**Bueno conejo seguiré mi cena, y después dormiré unos 100 años, si me disculpas…**- Dijo la vampira apunto de dar vuelo.

-**Espera!**- Dije deteniéndola

-**¿Que pasa?, ¿Quieres que te coma?**- Dijo mirándome

-**No gracias, es solo que hay una criatura con un aspecto oscuro tomando una especie de humo blanco de algunos animales, quería saber si no… se conocen ustedes dos**-

La vampira me miro confundida, pero después reacciono rápido –**Te refieres a los sengunos, ¿no? Ellos roban las almas de los mortales y toman su cuerpo para poder vivir**-

-**Eso es terrible!, ¿son tus amigos?**-

-**No!, son mas bien competencia algunas veces puedes llegar a equivocarte de victima y muerdes a algunos de ellos, imagínate su horrible sabor, que asco**- Dijo ella asiendo una cara de disgusto

-**¿Hay alguna forma de protegerse de ellos?**-

-**Escuche que ase años cuando exiliaron a la princesa luna a la luna, se habían creado esas criaturas, y unos unicornios investigaron alguna defensa contra los sengunos, crearon un repelente y un amuleto, el único problema fue que los amuletos tenían costos terribles, los repelentes fueron los únicos que se compraron en esa época**-Dijo Sentándose la vampira

-**Esos tiempos fueron aterradores, ¿eso significa que la princesa luna mantenía a esas criaturas fuera de equestria?**-

-**Exactamente mi pequeño amigo, pero cuando volvió luna se escucharon rumores de que esas criaturas habían desaparecido, lo cual fue falso, los sengunos para que no fuesen vistos decidieron no atacar a los ponis, pegazos y unicornios cuando se tratase de algún pueblo o ciudad, sus victimas fueron los demás seres vivos no tomados en cuenta entre la mayoría de los ponis, el genero masculino bajo drásticamente en equestria para que las hembras estuviesen "idefensas", jajaja no puedo creer que esos idiotas pensaran que las mujeres no pudiésemos defendernos, por eso siguen entre los bosques**-

-**No me abia dado cuenta de que los machos abian disminuido, pero ahora pensando tienes razón**- Dije prestando toda la atención hacia la vampira

Se escucho un sonido entre los arbustos, era el oso que perdió la vida por esa criatura.

La vampira se levanto mirando al oso –**Bueno es hora de cenar**- Dijo volando directo hacia el oso

-**Espera!, el es un senguno**- Dije gritándole a la vampira

Ella ataco al oso directo a la cara, dejando al oso paralizado, el senguno salio de su cuerpo para ir directo hacia mi, yo salte entre los arbustos, pero esa criatura ya me había tomado con una especie de mano, me empezaba a sentir mareado, esa cosa puso su mano en mi cara mientras un humo blanco salía de mi, la criatura fue embestida, el humo blanco regreso dentro de mi.

Empezaba a toser un poco, el senguno se fue contra mi, pero la vampira lo tomo por el cuello con sus colmillos arrojando a la criatura lejos de mi, el senguno desapareció entre los arboles, la vampira me tomo en sus cascos y dio vuelo.

-**Grasias por salvarme!, y ¿por sierto cual es tu nombre?**- Dije mirándola a los ojos

-**Pain, ¿y el tuyo?**- Dijo mirando mi cuello

-**Angel**- Dije nervioso

-**Bueno, ahora sierra los ojos**- Dijo sacando mostrando sus dientes

-**No no no no no!**- Ella mordió mi cuello.

Desperté de golpe tocando mi cuello mientras sentía que mi corazón explotaría.

-**Menos mal que eso fue una pesadilla**- Dijo mirando la ventana de el cuarto, mostraba una increíble amanecer, fluttershy no se encontraba en su cama.

-**Creo que ando un poco nervioso, será mejor que vuelva a dormir**- Mi estomago dio un rugido

-**Pero antes, una zanahoria!**- Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y abría la despensa.

Esto se ponia muy mal -No hay nadaaaaaa!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El caso de un ladrón de conejos**

Me encontraba un poco lejos de ponyville viendo relajadamente a fluttershy como socializaba con los animales del paisaje y las mariposas revolotear sobre ella, era relajante el momento me sentía muy bien, olvide asta la pesadilla que tuve hace un día, de echo hasta me dieron ganas de ir junto a fluttershy.

-**Bueno, ¿por que no divertirme un poco?**- Dije caminando hacia fluttershy pero recibí una pequeña roca en mi cabeza

-**Auch!, quien fue!**- Mire por todos lados intentando de poder ver quien me arrojo esa roca

Un pequeño conejo me arrojo una roca, tuve la oportunidad de esquivarla pues se encontraba a cuatro metros de mi, -**Oye! ¿por que me lanzaste esas rocas?!**- Dije molesto, el conejo solo serio y se fue entre unos arbustos.

Decidí seguir al conejo, tan pronto como entre por los arbustos recibí un golpe en la cara, cayendo un poco adolorido de mi nariz, me levante pronto viendo que el otro conejo también se había estrellado la cara con migo, intente de levantar al otro conejo viéndolo a los ojos.

-**¿Por que me has arrojado una roca?!**- Le dije molesto

-**Tienes unos ojos hermosos**- Dijo el conejo, que al parecer era hembra

-**Eres una mujer!**- Dije mientras retrosedia un poco

-**Así que no te habías dado cuenta, pues déjame presentarme, mi nombre es chiby**-

Estaba un poco confundido con el asunto –**Un gusto en conocerte (Eso creo) chiby, mi nombre es Angel**- Dije dándole la pata para luego saludarnos

-**De acuerdo, ¿por que me lanzaste esas rocas?**- Decía yo, mientras ella parecía un poco apenada

-**Bueno, es que…. tenia curiosidad por conocerte, parecías tan inocente y tierno que, decidí intentar llamar tu atención**-

-**Y no había mejor manera mas que arrojarme rocas, ¿no?**- Dije levantando mi ceja

Ella se arrodillo –**Discúlpame Angel, no quería hacerte daño!**- Dijo ella llorando

-**Espera! No llores me aras quedar mal**- Dije levantándola del suelo mientras ella se secaba sus lagrimas.

Intente calmarla un poco –**Bueno, no te preocupes mucho por mi, tan solo tenias nervios**- Dije mientras ella se lograba calmar

-**Agradezco tus intentos de hacerme sentir bien**- Dijo ella sonriendo un poco

-**Sabes algo, por que no vienes y te sientas con migo, o donde tu quieras**- Dije un poco nervioso ante la situación

-**Gracias angel, pero además de conocerte quería que me ayudaras un pequeño problema**- Dije ella mirándome

-**¿Que clase de problema?**-

-**Ven sígueme**- Dijo ella caminando entre los arbustos, decidí seguirla

_Unos cuantos minutos después_

Llegamos junto a una carreta la cual permanecía tapada la parte de cargamento con una sabana.

-**Aquí es angel**- Dijo ella mostrándome la carreta.

-**Una carreta, ¿esto es lo que me querías mostrar?**- Dije mirando la carreta y escuchando unos pequeños ruidos en la carreta.

-**Angel, te contare una pequeña historia**- Dije ella mirando por todos lados como si algo o alguien viniese a venir.

* * *

Yo solía ser una coneja mas tímida de lo que soy ahora, cuando era pequeña me encontraba sola, sin amigos, padres, hermanos que se preocuparan de mí. No podía encontrar comida por mi misma, pero cuando lograba encontrarla me la arrebataban, si intentaba de esconderla me humillarían de cualquier forma, hasta que un día un pequeño potro me encontró, no tenia nada mas que perder así que decidí ir con el. Me trato mejor que nadie, me daba de comer, me aseaba y solíamos jugar. Pero al pasar de los años ese niño tramaba algo, pude ver que el ya no solía jugar conmigo como antes, no me importaba la comida, quería que se divirtiese con migo como solíamos divertirnos cuando éramos pequeños. Un día cuando dormía, sentí que me habían metido en una bolsa, no podía ver nada, hasta que después de unos minutos sentí que me dejaron en el suelo, la bolsa tenía unos pequeños agujeros los cuales empecé a abrir y en unos cuantos segundos pude salir de la bolsa, viendo a mi alrededor un bosque, empecé a llorar no porque tenia miedo del bosque, llore por que sentía que ese potro que alguna vez yo y el nos divertíamos me abandonara de esta forma, como si fuera un juguete, un juguete que se ha roto.

Es tuve sola de nuevo buscando comida o algún lugar que pudiese tomar para esconderme de depredadores. Hasta que por fin, un poni me condujo hacia lo que debería de hacer, mi propósito en la vida, todo por lo que pase tenia que ir directo hacia el. Yo y mi amigo fuimos a donde se encontraban mis antiguos compañeros, y los encerramos en jaulas, mi amigo ganara dinero por su precio, y yo tendré mi paga, alimentos, zanahorias lo que sea.

* * *

-**Y tu angel, eres especial, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, veía mi vida en la tuya**- Dijo ella serrando los ojos

-**La venganza nunca es buena chiby, no estarás satisfecha, no estarás tranquila contigo misma**- Dije acercándome un poco a ella.

-**Es algo por lo que tendré que pasar angel**- Dijo ella mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos

-**No!, ven con migo y los demás, termina con ese dolor!**- Dije haciendo que reaccionara ella

-**Perdóname angel, pero este es mi camino**- Dijo ella volteándose

Fui atrapado en una jaula de madera desde el suelo –**¿Pero que?!**- Dije mi entras podía ver que de atrás de unos arbustos salía un pony un poco viejo.

El poni solo se quedo aplaudiendo con sus dos cascos, -**Bien echo chiby, sabia que no me decepcionarías**- Dijo el poni tomando la jaula donde yo me encontraba

-**Este conejo medara buen dinero, no es como los demás conejos salvajes**- Dijo mirando la jaula donde yo me encontraba

Yo lo miraba con una cara de rabia por querer atacarlo.

Me puso atrás del cargamento, podía ver a algunos conejos en mal estado.

Una sabana cubrió mi jaula dejándome a oscuras.

-**Chiby!, esto era lo que tramabas! Desde un principio, decides destrozar la vida de los de mas solo por tu propio bien!**- Hablaba con fuerza un poco agitado

Sentí que la carreta comenzaba a moverse –**Chiby!, piensa en toda tu vida una ves mas y busca en el fondo alguna esperanza!**- Dije mientras intentaba de salir de la jaula de madera

Veía que habían quitado la sabana de mi jaula, enfrente de mi estaba Chiby, -**Por favor chiby, piensa un poco mas las cosas, si fue cierto que ese potro te adopto, eso significa que al pasar de los años ese lazo de amistad va creciendo mientras el tiempo pase, el no pudo abandonarte de esa forma!, no te pudo haber dejado en ese lugar!**-

-**Tu no entiendes angel! No sabes por lo que yo pase!, yo solo le daba diversión!**-

-**Es mejor a que seas un egoísta como yo lo soy algunas veces!, la amistad permanesera en siempre en nosotros, es algo que los debe de unir a ti y a ese potro**-

-**Angel… espera aquí un momento**- Dijo ella mientras se iba.

_Después de unos cuantos segundos…_

Chiby levanto la sabana nueva mente, traía consigo unas llaves, pues la celda tenia un pequeño candado, ella la abrió dudando un poco, cuando abrió la puerta yo la decidí abrasar.

-**Has hecho lo correcto chiby**- Decía yo mientras ella también me abrasaba

-**Gracias por darme esperanzas Angel…**- Dijo ella mientras cortábamos el abraso

-**Sera mejor liberarlos también**- Dije mientras abríamos los candados de los demás conejos

Quitamos la sabana de la carreta para poder ver que nos encontrábamos en poniville

-**Perfecto**- Dije mientras hacia una señal para que los demás me siguieran, nos bajamos de la carreta, algunos conejos se tropezaron un poco, los ponys nos observaban así que decidimos huir rápidamente a los arbustos.

_Minutos después_

Me encontraba caminando directo hacia fluttershy junto con los demás conejos.

Fluttershy se percato de los conejos en mal estado y rápidamente fue a llevarlos a su casa, yo y chiby nos fuimos detrás de fluttershy.

_Una vez llegamos a su casa…_

Fluttershy se encontraba atendiendo a los conejos en mal estado y dándoles de comer. Mientras yo podía ver desde lejos a chiby comiendo una zanahoria que fluttershy le había dado.

Suspire un poco –**Que día tan agitado, ¡lo peor de esto es que se están comiendo mi comida!**- Dije molesto.

A lado de mi se encontraba chiby ofreciéndome de la mitad de su zanahoria, yo tome la mitad y decidí comerla.

-**Agrádesco tu ayuda angel**-

-**No es por nada, siempre puedes contar con migo, bueno algunas veces**- Dije riéndome un poco

Fluttershy me mi raba junto a chiby y se sonrojaba un poco –**Angel ven a ayudarme con los conejos heridos luego estarás con tu nueva amiga**- Dijo fluttershy un poco apurada atendiendo nueva mente a los conejos.

-**Es hora de trabajar!**- Dije caminando hacia los demás conejos

-**Angel…**- Dijo chiby

-**¿Sí?**- Chiby me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego caí desmayado al suelo.

* * *

Aclarare mas cosas en el siguiente capitulo. Me tardare mas.

Nos vemos, escritores y lectores.


End file.
